


All The Time

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, slight jassandra because i'm me and can't not include them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: She’d quickly adapted to the new trend. Each wound was now followed with “Again?” and “I’d like to have just one simple artifact retrieval. Just one.”





	

_"So he got stabbed. Librarians get stabbed, and shot and bitten and cursed all the time."_

_-Jenkins, "And the Sword in the Stone"_

 

_**1\. Librarians Get Stabbed** _

* * *

 

When Eve began her work as the Guardian she kept Jenkins words in the back of her mind. Was it really all the time? She wondered. Surely not. So she decided to keep a log of each time it happened. Every case where a Librarian was stabbed, shot, bitten, or cursed. Cursing seemed to happen more often than any of the others she noticed. Herself and Flynn were the only ones to be stabbed thus far, which she was grateful for. She supposed you could count that time Dorian sliced his own hand and due to magic Cassandra’s, but it wasn't technically a stab wound nor was it inflicted on Cassandra directly. And then that same night Stone was electrocuted but that was in effort to save a young woman’s life. So again, she didn’t count it. And Ezekiel did technically die during that DARPA case but he wasn’t stabbed, shot, or bitten so that was discounted too, wasn't it? Her charges had miraculously been left unscathed.

It was almost time for that streak to end. They’d been too lucky and it wasn’t going to continue. In fact, the day after she and Flynn had been freed from that statue the first injury had happened. Nothing really life threatening as of yet. Mostly the wounds were annoying, to her Librarians too. She’d quickly adapted to the new trend. Each wound was now followed with “Again?” and “I’d like to have just one simple artifact retrieval. Just _one_.” She didn’t know how many times she yelled to Ray about it from a secluded corner of the Library. There must be someway Glasney could help her. Even if he was a magical sentient Library.

Her log was filling up with incidents. She’d cut her explanations down to one sentence. To be honest, they were still lucky even while her log was filling up. Because they all still remained whole and alive. 

They were defying the odds, she thought. The wounds were all starting to blend together due to how frequent they’d became. Really only a few stood out because only a few were impossible to forget or get confused with anything else. Only a few left her so shocked, annoyed, or exasperated that they’d remain legendary.

 

* * *

_**2\. And Shot** _

* * *

 

The Back Door burst open and Baird turned in concern as Jones and Stone led Cassandra to a chair.

“Guys, guys, I’m fine. Really. I can walk.”

“You’re bleeding,” Ezekiel told her in confusion. “Pretty sure you’re not fine.”

“Please, it’s just a little blood.”

“You were shot, Cassandra,” Jacob exclaimed with more than a little panic in his voice.

“You were what?” Baird asked as she rushed over to Cassandra’s chair. “Why didn’t you take her to a hospital?”

“No, no hospitals,” Cassandra said quickly. “Besides they’re exaggerating. It was barely a graze.”

Jacob shook his head at her the entire time she was speaking and, for the first time, Baird noticed he looked a little pale.

“Where was this calm _before_ you were shot?” Ezekiel asked in amusement. “You spent the whole case terrified the Cowboy or myself was gonna be shot and then when you’re shot you just shrug it off? Really?”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s not like any arteries were severed,” She said as she waved a hand dismissively.

Jacob let out a soft short groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. “Let’s not talk about severed arteries. Okay?”

Cassandra gave him a small amused grin. “Are you okay, Jacob? You look like you were the one that was shot.”

“I really don’t think you’re getting this,” Jacob said with a sigh. “A bullet came toward you and hit you in the shoulder.”

“It’s barely even a scratch,” she said with a shrug and a small wince.

“Barely even a—I can’t. I can’t,” Jacob said as he threw his hands up and walked away. Ezekiel chuckled and leaned against the wall as he continued to watch in amusement.

Cassandra bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling but then gave Baird a small grin. “He’s so cute when he worries. Isn’t he?”

Baird was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open as she stared at her ultra feminine least combat ready Librarian in surprise. “You understand that had the bullet been just a few inches to the—“

“Yes, but it wasn’t. Really, you’re all over reacting. It’s just a flesh wound.”

Ezekiel laughed. “Cassandra, do me a favor and say that to Jenkins when he walks in the room.”

“No,” Baird said with a roll of her eyes. “You know he hates Monty Python jokes. Come on, Cassandra, let’s get you patched up before Stone blows a gasket.”

Life at the Library was always a surprise. It would never be a boring job. She knew that for sure.

 

* * *

_**3\. And Bitten**_  

* * *

 

Eve had faced a lot of mummies in her short time as Guardian. Flynn seemed to have some sort of obsession with them. She’d seen them do a lot of things in the middle of a fight but this fight would be particularly memorable.

She heard Ezekiel cry out in pain and quickly made her way over to pin the mummy to the wall with the spear she’d found lying around. Ancient Egyptian tombs were good for that. Cassandra and Jacob grabbed the artifact they’d come for and then Flynn and herself led them out. Ezekiel had his right arm cradled against his chest as they made their way back to the door. Baird kept a close eye on him.

Once the door was closed behind them Ezekiel held up his arm and exclaimed, “It bit me!”

“What bit you?” Eve asked.

“The mummy! It bit me!”

“The mummy… _bit_ you?” Flynn asked in disbelief. “Huh, that’s a new one.”

“Are you sure it bit you? Maybe it stabbed you or cut you or—“

“No, it took it’s nasty rotting mouth and _bit_ me, Baird. It. _Bit._ Me.”

“Are you bleeding?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes!”

“You don’t think it’s like a zombie bite, do ya?” Jacob asked as he tried to hold back a teasing smirk.

Jones looked panicked. “What? Like it might turn _me_ into a mummy? Can it do that? Could a mummy bite do that?”

Jacob bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning and shrugged. “We’ve seen weirder. I’d say it’s possible.”

Jones turned a worried glance on Flynn. “You’re obsessed with mummies! Can it do that? Can a bite turn me into a mummy?”

“I am fairly certain it doesn’t work like that,” Flynn answered with a flat expression.

“Fairly certain? Just fairly?” Ezekiel asked. “That really doesn’t make me feel any better. At all. Jenkins!” Ezekiel called as he turned and sprinted toward the lab. “I need you to do some of your weird voo doo mojo stuff to keep me from becoming a mummy.”

“It’s called magic, Mr. Jones, and what on earth are you going on about?” They heard Jenkins ask with an irritated sigh.

Cassandra smacked Jacob’s arm and gave him an amused grin. “That was mean.”

“Hey, he takes jabs at me all the time. It was my turn,” Jacob said with a laugh. “That was too easy.”

 

* * *

_**4\. And Cursed** _

* * *

 

Jacob learned something very valuable on their last case. Never piss off a Bruja, even accidentally. Because they will curse you. Curse you with hoards of crickets following you around every where you went. For the entire case Crickets would find him where ever he was. The noise was driving him insane. When they came back to the Annex, Jenkins found a counter curse to set things right and yet Jacob still found himself being following by crickets!

Everywhere he went they would be waiting for him. They were in his car, his apartment, The Annex. He really thought Jenkins was going to lock him out of the Annex just get rid of the crickets chirping. Jenkins was wracking his brain trying to figure out why his counter curse didn’t work. Cassandra and Flynn were helping him and none of them could understand why it hadn’t done the trick.

He was in a secluded area of The Library trying to research something for one of his papers. He’d found a rare sanctuary from the crickets and he planned to enjoy it while he could. Not even 5 minutes later he heard the tell-tale chirp that indicated they’d found him. “Oh, come on!” He shouted in frustration. “What the hell do you want from me? I’m going insane here!”

Baird was making her way into The Library to track down Stone for another case when she heard him shouting. She stopped a few stacks short and glared when she caught site of Ezekiel Jones slinking away Jacob’s corner of the Library with a card board box in his hand. He turned to sprint away with a smirk and ran right into Eve Baird.

“Spying, Jones?” She asked with a quirked brow.

He grinned. “No, not exactly.”

“Where the hell are you all coming from?” Stone yelled to no one in particular. “How are you getting in here?”

Eve almost immediately put two and two together. “Jones,” she said sternly. “Please do not tell me that I’ve had three Library employees researching a cure to this curse for almost a week because _you’ve_ been releasing crickets around Stone at regular intervals. _Please_ don’t tell me that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. In fact, I won’t say anything about it if you don’t.”

“It ends now, Jones. Do you hear me?”

“But he has no idea! He’s right on the edge of exploding! Just give me one more day, Baird. _One more day_. They’re getting a fresh batch of crickets in at the bait shop tomorrow. My guy says the fresh ones are extremely noisy. More so than the batch from yesterday!”

“Wait, are you actually _paying_ for something?” Eve asked in shock. “Exchanging money in return for goods?”

“I don’t steal everything,” He said with a huff.

She quirked a brow at him.

“I don’t! Just most things. Some things are worth paying for. Crickets? Sixteen dollars and fifty cents. Driving Stone insane? _Priceless_.”


End file.
